Still On My Brain
by Khaila
Summary: Draco and Hermoine both think about what used to be in these three little plotless Songfics *COMPLETE*
1. Never Again

This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fic and lets just say it's not a fluffy one. But I hope you all enjoy! This will be over in three short, easy, stories. All three songs written and sang by a very cute and very talented Justin Timberlake. I'm twisting this very beautiful song into Malfoy's very twisted mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dumb little plot you see here.   
  
Dedicated: To the only person who ever made me angsty in my life, I'm so proud of you.   
  
"Still On My Brain (1/3)"  
  
---- Draco ---  
"Never Again"  
  
*  
Would have given up my life for you  
Guess it's true what they say about love  
It's blind  
Girl, you lied straight to my face  
Looking in my eyes  
And I believed you 'cause I loved you more than life  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize  
*  
  
Of all the things I thought she was when were kids a liar was never one of them. She had told me all sorts of lies before she walked out that door, the worst of them being she loved me. And I believed her because nothing was better than my Hermoine. Nothing. And Merlin knows that I would have given up everything, my life, my money, my home, my name, just hear her whisper them all to me again.   
  
Even when all the forces in the world told me I was wrong, I looked into her eyes and believed...that she was right. But now laying here on my bed I realize, neither of us were right, but neither of us were wrong.  
  
The night she lay here and whispered that it was to be our last was when I first knew that my darling, sweet, beautiful, little know-it-all was an incorrigible liar.  
  
*  
You didn't say you're sorry  
I don't understand  
You don't care that you hurt me  
And now I'm half the man  
That I used to be when it was you and me  
You didn't love me enough  
My heart may never mend  
And you'll never get to love me, again  
*  
  
The next morning I did something I had promised never to do, ever, I begged, I begged you to stay, I begged you to love me. And there I was, gone, Draco Malfoy, gone all because of, you, a female mudblood. Oh! I can't even insult you without feeling the guilt and disgust pour over me.   
  
But now you've left me here, a shell of the man you once took pride in, a shell of the broken boy you once fixed into the man of your dreams. But now you've gone and taken the thread out my already torn and mended heart, and now my heart may never mend.  
  
You couldn't say you were sorry for leaving me, you couldn't have pride in my mistakes, you couldn't accept my very own apology to you. I apologized for who I had become and I was to be. But you couldn't accept it, it brought tears to your eyes, and vinegar to your throat. You wanted to love me, that was no lie, but who I am prevented all of that. But now you won't come back and you'll never get to love me.  
  
*  
Sadness has me at the end of the line  
Helpless watched you break this heart of mine  
And loneliness only wants you back here with me  
Common sense knows that you're not good enough for me  
And all you had to do  
Was apologize, and mean it  
*  
  
Today here I am, sitting in my window watching you walk away once again. Or is that my imagination? I can't still hear the very words you spoke to me, "No I can't live this way."  
  
I shouldn't have ever thought you could live a life of a Malfoy. No. Not you little, you little dirty Mudblood, with the heart of gold, and kiss of an angel. No not you, too perfect for this family. But I should've known that you weren't good enough for me.  
  
I should've known....  
  
I should've known....that I'll someday waste away pining for you Hermoine Granger.   
  
I should've known...that the day you said 'I sorry' would be our last.  
  
*  
Wish like hell I could go back in time  
Maybe then I could see how  
Forgiveness says that I should give you one more try  
But it's too late, it's over now  
*  
  
But who am I talking to?   
  
My tears?  
  
My fears?  
  
My memories?  
  
I wish like hell that I could go back and smile in those pictures we took together. And said I love you to you when you rang you fingers through my hair. And I wish I could take back what I did, what I said.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I'm a Malfoy....  
  
"....We say what mean, and we never retract a word we say. So never expect me too."  
  
I can remember saying that to you.  
  
Do you remember the look on your face?  
  
I can remember...  
  
You told me never again...  
  
And you kept your word....  
  
Never again would you look me in the eye and tell me how you loved me....  
  
Never again would the softness of your skin keep me warm at night....  
  
Never again would I hear you whisper my name like you did that morning....  
  
"Goodbye Draco Malfoy..."  
  
I closed the window, along with your memory...  
  
"Never again Hermoine Granger...." 


	2. Nothin' Else

This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fic and lets just say it's not a fluffy one. But I hope you all enjoy! This will be over in three short, easy, stories. All three songs written and sang by a very cute and very talented Justin Timberlake. Now I'm taking this very beautiful song and putting it into Hermoine's veiw of Malfoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dumb little plot you see here.   
  
Dedicated: To the only person who ever made me angsty in my life, I'm so proud of you.   
  
  
"Still On My Brain (2/3)"  
  
---- Hermoine ---  
"Nothin' Else"  
  
*  
There's nothin' else that I have seen   
There's no getting around it or in between   
You're outta this world, except you're not green  
Look, you don't know what you mean to me  
*  
  
Once he made me believe that all people all truly had a good side to them. Like the light and dark, good and evil. But he just ended up proving me wrong after everything I wanted for him, for me, for us. But still I'll never meet anybody like my Draco. No one could tell me that I could find better than Draco, because my heart told me he was the one.  
  
But he didn't believe me. It was like my words, my love, would go through one ear and out the other. He never believed the love that I held for him was real because to him I was a liar, I was poison with the sweetest taste.  
  
The night I laid beside him and told him I was leaving I realized my dragon would forever love to hate me.  
  
*  
I'm even asking other guys what would they say  
I don't know why cuz they don't do what i do  
Girls sayin', "ultimatum's the way"  
But you'd probably take that just wrong  
*  
  
I know you Draco Malfoy, more than you'll ever understand. The morning I left you should me part of the man I fell in love with, but I didn't fall for it. I knew it was just a facade so I wouldn't go and leave you with all the demons that I had tried my hardest to help you get rid of for the past four years of our lives.  
  
Knowing you, you probably believe you begged me, you did nothing like begging.  
  
But I left you unwillingly, even if it was my idea.  
  
To this day I still ask all my friends should I return to my Demonic Dragon in his palace in the sky.  
  
But no one gives me an answer that I can live with.  
  
*  
There's nothin' else in this world (nothin else)  
Like you (yeah)  
So why's it so complicated?  
What are you afraid of?  
*  
  
You put me in a state that I'm not very used to being in my dearest Draco.   
  
You make me speechless.  
  
You throw all my solutions into a cauldron where I can't reach.  
  
You yank my common sense away and replace it with a knowledge of your heart that would compel even the darkest of hearts.  
  
You made life complicated.  
  
You made fear a full time hobby without knowing it.  
  
You made love even more complicated with you differing emotions every five minutes.  
  
Oh Merlin, you made life an adventure.  
  
But nothing else....  
  
But nothing else you did could make up for what you didn't say....  
  
Nothing else could return the warmth that you once gave me....  
  
You once told me....  
  
That you could give me, I"...Nothin' Else to make you happy."  
  
And you were right...  
  
Because I always laughed...  
  
But right after I always cried....  
  
You gave me nothing else but tears...  
  
Nothin' else. 


	3. Still On My Brain

This is my first ever Harry Potter fan fic and lets just say it's not a fluffy one. But I hope you all enjoy! This will be over in three short, easy, stories. All three songs written and sang by a very cute and very talented Justin Timberlake. Now I'm taking this very beautiful song and putting it into a very strang mixtures of thought that may stupify all of you!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the dumb little plot you see here.   
  
Dedicated: To the only person who ever made me angsty in my life, I'm so proud of you.   
  
  
"Still On My Brain (3/3)"  
  
---------Draco & Hermoine-----------  
  
"Still on My Brain"  
  
*  
Beautiful days are long gone  
I can't seem to breath  
Feels like it hasn't been that long   
Since you walked away from me  
Now I can try to act real strong  
But you and I both know   
I still think of you, that way  
You should know that  
*  
  
Crying does me no good.  
  
I can never go back there.  
  
The silver moon is my only hope, that maybe I can reach you their from the silver to your eyes.  
  
The sun's fire amounts to nothing compared to the fire that you, my dragon, breathe.  
  
I was supposed to never love you again.  
  
Merlin, I'm a failure.  
  
We both know that I'll love you forever.  
  
  
*  
Beautiful lights, the star-filled nights  
They don't mean a thing  
Cuz you are my star  
So it don't seem right  
Without you here with me  
Now I can try to act real strong  
But you and I both know it hard for me to say...  
You were my soul  
*  
  
The stars twinkle and you smile comes back to me.  
  
But they aren't real, they are you my darling.  
  
Without you here, I'm nothing, I'm the hateful little 11-year-old boy again without a soul, a heart, or a smile.  
  
My acting skills have been good since I was a child.  
  
But no performance is harder than this one.  
  
It's horrible to pretend that you weren't the one who created my soul, my heart, or gave me a smile.  
  
*  
Now I could say that I don't love you no more  
And I could say that I've closed the door for our love  
And I could tell you I feel it's time for us to go our separate ways   
But baby I just wouldn't be the same  
Cuz girl your love is still on my brain...  
*  
  
My dear sweet, smart, beautiful, Hermoine I have lied to you so many times it was almost true.  
  
I told you didn't love you...but I never meant it.  
  
  
I told you that you meant nothing to me...but you were everything.  
  
I told you I would never dream of you...you are my very sight.  
  
I wasn't supposed to love you still....but I do.  
  
So many things I have said to you were lies...pure simple...white sugarcoated lies.  
  
*  
Now when you're in love, it takes time to heal  
When someone's broken your heart it changes how you feel  
I thought that you would never do me that way  
But even after all I still think of you that way  
*  
  
You were supposed to love me...even though you stopped telling me after a while.  
  
You were supposed to leave my soul after a while...but your still here.  
  
I was supposed to be stronger than this....  
  
You were supposed to be a devil to me....  
  
You weren't supposed to mean this much....  
  
I was supposed to be the better one in this....  
  
I didn't mean for it to just be a game...  
  
I didn't mean for you to twist my heart into pieces....  
  
Never again....  
  
Nothin' else....  
  
Good-bye Hermoine....  
  
Good-bye Draco.....  
  
Your dragon....  
  
Your heart...... 


End file.
